Wieder...
Wieder... Der Gang vor mir sieht aus wie jeder andere… Ich habe vergessen… Ich habe vergessen wie Brot schmeckt, wie Kuchen riecht oder wie sich Gras unter meinen nackten Füßen anfühlt. Ich habe vergessen wie Wasser plätschert und wie Wind flüstert. Ich habe vergessen was ein Freund ist, wie sich eine wohlwollende Stimme anhört und wie sich eine Umarmung anfühlt. Und ich habe die Zeit vergessen… Waren es Wochen? Monate? Jahre? Ich weiß es nicht zu sagen. Der Stein unter meinen Füßen ist kalt wie eisiger Schnee an einem Wintermorgen. Das dunkle Zwielicht um mich herum will nicht weichen, egal wie sehr ich meine Augen auch zusammenpresse. Geschwächt und von immer bohrendem Hunger geplagt gehe ich vorwärts. Die Schritte meiner blanken Füße hallen von den grauen Wänden zurück und brechen sich in einem immer wiederkehrenden Echo. Von weiter Ferne her kann ich ein Tropfen wahrnehmen. Die Stimme in meinem Kopf scheint sich heute eine Pause zu gönnen. Ich wage es einen leichten Hoffnungsschimmer aufkeimen zu lassen. Jeder meiner Schritte ist eine Qual. Die Blasen an meinen Füßen sind schon dutzende Male aufgerissen, sei es durch die dauernde Belastung, sei es durch rostige Eisenteile am Boden oder auch einfach nur durch die Eiseskälte, die mich jeden meiner Atemzüge bis tief in meine Eingeweide spüren lässt. Vorsichtig taste ich mich an der grob behauenen Steinwand weiter vorwärts. Doch bringt mir das eigentlich noch irgendetwas? "Setz dich einfach hin. Du hast dich genug gequält." Die Stimme in meinem Kopf meldet sich zu Wort, umschmeichelt mich sanft mit ihrer betäubenden Ruhe. "Es hat doch keinen Sinn…" spricht sie ruhig und verständnisvoll zu mir, "du wirst hier niemals herauskommen. Und sie werden dich auch nicht entkommen lassen, selbst wenn du es schaffst." Sie…. Ja ich hatte sie wieder einmal vergessen. Wie so vieles. Doch die Stimme in meinem Kopf wird mich stets wieder an sie erinnern. Es besteht also keinerlei Anlass zur Sorge das es mir entfallen könnte. Selbst wenn ich es noch so sehr wollte. Sie sind immer da, und nie. Überall um mich herum und doch nirgens. Ich höre sie, tief in meinem Verstand. Ich fühle sie mit jeder Faser meiner Haut, wie ihr Atem mir sanft durch die Haare streicht. Als wenn sie mir etwas zuflüstern wollten. Doch ihre Sprache ist mir unbekannt. Es ist eine Sprache, älter als der Mensch, älter als Zeit, älter als Erinnerung. Vielleicht älter als die Schöpfung selbst. Und selbst wenn ich es hätte verstehen können, mein Verstand wäre wahrscheinlich einfach in sich zusammengebrochen. Hätte verzweifelt den Dienst versagt und mich als sabberndes, schielendes Etwas in einer Ecke zurückgelassen. Wartend auf den Tod, der niemals kommen wird. Dem langsamen Verfall hingegeben. Aber sie werden mich nicht sterben lassen. Jetzt noch nicht. Meine Aufgabe ist nicht vollendet. Was auch immer meine Aufgabe ist. Wieder einmal blicke ich an mir herunter. Wieder einmal zähle ich die Rippen, die mittlerweile unter meiner aschfahlen Haut zum Vorschein gekommen sind. Wieder einmal betaste ich mein Gesicht. Erfühle meine eingefallenen Wangen, mein lichter gewordenes Haar, die Lücken in meinem Gebiss. Plötzlich halte ich einen weiteren Zahn in meiner Hand.…… Einen weiteren…. Vielmehr als die Tatsache erschreckt mich der Umstand das es mich nicht kümmert. Es ist mir egal. Achtlos werfe ich ihn hinter mich und mache mich wieder auf den Weg. Ins nichts, ins nirgendwo. Ob mich daheim jemand vermisst? Der Gedanke huscht mir ein weiteres Mal durch den Kopf. "Du bist doch selbst schuld.", höre ich die Stimme in meinem Kopf sich ein weiteres Mal einmischen, "Du hättest nicht herkommen sollen. "Es wird dein Untergang sein." habe ich dir gesagt. "Du wirst hier in diesem Loch sterben", habe ich gesagt. Nun hast du die Quittung." Ist es so gewesen?. Dunstige Schleier liegen vor meinen Gedanken und versperren mir jede Sicht auf Vergangenes. Als meine rechte Hand eine Ecke in der Wand ertastet, werde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Eine weitere Kreuzung…. Seufzend reiße ich einen weiteren kleinen Fetzen aus den Resten meiner vollkommen ausgeblichenen Hose und werfe ihn in den Gang aus dem ich gekommen bin. Ich weiß nicht mehr die wievielte Kreuzung es ist. Es ist auch irrelevant. Gleichgültig setze ich den Weg zu meiner Linken fort. Ein Schrei hinter mir lässt mich plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung zusammenfahren. Gehetzt blicke ich hinter mich und versuche irgendetwas im Zwielicht zu erkennen. Ich spüre mein Herz schlagen. An meiner Halsschlagader pocht es so heftig, dass ich fühlen kann wie die Haut sich hebt und wieder senkt. Konnten sie es sein? Haben sie mich schlussendlich doch wieder eingeholt? Als das Echo schließlich in den Weiten der Gänge verstummt ist, höre ich sie wieder. Ein Geräusch wie Fingernägel an einer Tafel. Wie Kinderschreie. Wie das Geräusch von zerreissendem Fleisch und Fliegen die einen modernden Kadaver umkreisen. Von berstenden Knochen und verendenden Tieren. Ein Geräusch das nicht für einen Menschen gedacht war. Sie sprechen wieder zu mir. Ich breche auf meine Kniee zusammen. "Bitte! Ich verstehe euch nicht! Warum tut ihr mir das an? Was habe ich nur falsch gemacht um das hier zu verdienen? Bitte gebt mir eine Antwort, ich BITTE euch!!!" Die Geräusche verstummen. Kalte Tränen laufen über meine Wangen während mein Blick langsam glasig wird und ich erschöpft auf dem kalten Boden in mich zusammensinke. Selbst der plötzliche, stechende Schmerz in meiner Schulter vermag es nicht mich wieder aufzurichten. Meine Hoffnung erstirbt aufs neue und wimmernd drücke ich meinen Kopf gegen den kalten Stein. Als Dr. Peters die Schutzabdeckung wieder auf die Nadel der Spritze steckt, seufzt er kurz und stützt sich kurz auf die Liege, auf dem der Patient nun bereits seit einem halben Jahr festgeschnallt war. Seinen letzten unkontrollierten Schreianfall war der Doktor gezwungen mit einem Beruhigungsmittel zu unterbinden. Nun rollten kleine Tränen über sein ausgemergeltes Gesicht. Kopfschüttelnd drehte sich Peters zur Tür der Zelle an der bereits eine Schwester auf ihn wartete. "Keine Besserung Doktor? "Nein, leider… ich bin mit meinem Latein ziemlich am Ende." Ein letztes Mal dreht er sich noch herum bevor er die Tür ins Schloss wirft und der Schlüssel klickend die Zelle versiegelt. Der Gang vor mir sieht aus wie jeder andere... Ich habe vergessen….. Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas